<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un final. by transam_phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458365">Un final.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix'>transam_phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, First Time, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería un buen final para ellos. Aquí vuelco todos mis feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un final.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amara tomó el control del cuerpo que compartían. Así fue como todo terminó. No por Castiel, no por Jack, no por los hermanos Winchester; el gran final vino de manos de La Oscuridad. Estaba dentro de Chuck, abrazada a sus rodillas mientras aún podía ver lo que pasaba en la Tierra. Lo que su hermano había hecho, lo que estaba haciendo; superaba con creces todo el daño que la humanidad le hubiese podido causar. Tomó la decisión más dura que había debido tomar en toda su existencia. </p><p>Estaba a punto de darse el gran acontecimiento apocalíptico que Chuck había planeado. Pero incluso él sabía que había perdido. Que el borrón y cuenta nueva no era más que la verdadera derrota, incluso si las creaciones que se habían rebelado contra él morían. Amara tomó el control entonces, pues no quería ver más dolor. Todas aquellas vidas merecían el sacrificio de ambos. </p><p>La figura de la mujer vestida de negro sustituyó al villano. Ella tenía ahora la varita mágica, pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Espero que esta vez aproveches el regalo que voy a darte. </p><p>La mirada lacrimosa de La Oscuridad se dirigía a Dean. La conexión entre ambos le decía lo que planeaba, pero estaba petrificado, incapaz de reaccionar. El mundo volvía a poblarse; todos a los que habían perdido en aquellos últimos días reaparecían ante sus ojos y el desconcierto se apoderó de los cazadores.</p><p>—Sé feliz con él, Dean—sollozó, y sus últimas palabras fueron para los tres—. Ahora ya sois libres.</p><p>Una explosión de luz estalló frente a ellos, cegándoles y ensordeciéndoles por largos segundos. Amara se había suicidado y, con ella, se había llevado a Chuck. </p><p>***</p><p>Castiel despertó en su cama, en el búnker. Llevaba su ropa puesta, todo estaba en su sitio. Estaba despierto. Y si estaba despierto, eso significaba que no estaba en el vacío. ¿Pero por qué?</p><p>***</p><p>—Dean. Dean, ¿estás bien?—Sam le ayudaba a despertar cuando notó que entreabría los ojos—. Dean, se acabó. Todo ha terminado. Estás en el hospital, te desmayaste y están comprobando que no tengas daños graves. </p><p>Las manchas borrosas de tonos blancos y azules y el aturdimiento confirmaban lo que la voz de su hermano pequeño le decía. La cama era demasiado cómoda para ser la de un motel, e incluso olía a desinfectante de hospital.</p><p>—Sam...—musitó Dean—. ¿Y el chico? Todos... </p><p>—Tranquilo, todos están bien. Jack ha ido a traer agua y...—rio entre dientes—. A sacar una chocolatina de la máquina expendedora. Todos han vuelto. Bobby, Eileen... Todos están aquí—trató de decir con la mano sobre su hombro—. Castiel... Amara lo trajo de vuelta. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar. Está de camino, tardará un par de horas.</p><p>Dean rompió a llorar cuando aún estaba mareado. Tenía tanto miedo, había acumulado tanta tensión y tanto dolor, que bien podría llorar durante días enteros seguidos. Jack llegó entonces a la habitación. Dejó todo rápidamente sobre la mesita, sentándose junto a Dean como el niño asustado que era cuando vio que este había despertado. Deseaba que sus poderes hubiesen vuelto para curar sus heridas. </p><p>—Quédate con él, Jack. Avisaré a la enfermera de que estás despierto—se despidió por ahora, Jack asintió mientras él salía por la puerta de la habitación. </p><p>Jack acercó el vaso de agua que había traído para él a la boca de Dean, sosteniendo su cabeza desde la nuca. Dean tomó un sorbo, aguantando el llanto para que el chico no le viese llorar. </p><p>—Estaré bien, solo me di muy fuerte en la cabeza—dijo con voz ronca, fingiendo una sonrisa.</p><p>—Dean... Aún no entiendo qué quiso decir Amara. Ella dijo... "Sé feliz con él". </p><p>Dean apartó la mirada con el labio temblando y la mandíbula apretada, sin responder a la pregunta. Simplemente no podía hablar. </p><p>***</p><p>Cuando Castiel llegó al hospital, anduvo a prisa por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras casi corriendo, consciente se que el ascensor sería demasiado lento. Debía ver a Dean lo antes posible. Miraba los números de las puertas ansioso, ignorando a los médicos desbordados que pasaban al mismo ritmo que él, los teléfonos de las recepciones que no dejaban de sonar. Cuando llegó a la 205, sonrió al borde del llanto, de la misma manera en que lo hizo al despedirse, con la cara arrugada de la expresión facial que transmitía, con una mano tapándole la boca que quería impedir un gemido quebradizo. Tomó la mano de Dean, casi arrodillado a un lado de la cama, pronunciando su nombre. El cazador le miraba como si suplicase por que aquello fuese real, que no se fuese nunca más de su lado, pero sin ser capaz de articular palabra. </p><p>—¿De verdad creíste que me iba a ir sin una respuesta?—sollozó Castiel, dando pie a un llanto compartido, un abrazo que no querían que acabase nunca. </p><p>Sam miró a Jack casi con vergüenza de estar presente en un momento así, creyendo que al desviar la mirada les daría una privacidad que no tenían realmente. Castiel puso su mano sobre la frente de Dean como quien mide la temperatura de un niño; un toque angelical que le sanó el cuerpo, aunque no la mente. Ojalá fuese algo que Castiel pudiese hacer. </p><p>***</p><p>—Todavía no me has contado lo que pasó—dijo Sam. Dean apretó la mandíbula, relamiéndose los labios ante la sola mención de aquello. </p><p>Era cierto. Dean no había hablado con nadie de cómo murió Castiel, de todo lo que le dijo al despedirse. No había hablado del tema porque no podía, porque el estrés postraumático era tan grave, que su voz no podía salir de su garganta. </p><p>—Lo entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello, no quiero presionarte ni nada. No me imagino lo duro que debió ser, pero... Castiel está vivo. Está aquí. </p><p>—Eso es, Sam. Está aquí, así que eso es todo. Es lo que importa—respondió, tajante, queriendo huir de la conversación.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿Piensas en retirarte? Porque te lo juro, Dean, yo sí. Creo que nos lo tenemos merecido. </p><p>—Por la jubilación.</p><p>Dean brindó con Sam, haciendo sonar los vasos de whisky, apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina. </p><p>***</p><p>—Amara fue muy valiente.</p><p>Castiel lo pensó en voz alta. Jack le había contado todo lo que ocurrió desde que se fue, sin guardar detalle, sentados el uno junto al otro en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. </p><p>—Nunca podré agradecer suficiente que me haya traído de vuelta. </p><p>—Ella dijo algo antes de... Irse—dijo Jack, con el ceño fruncido—. A Dean, le dijo "Sé feliz con él". No pude entender a qué se refería. </p><p>Castiel sonrió, dispuesto a abrirse con su hijo. Le miró y abrió su corazón, sin ningún temor, sereno.</p><p>—Para salvar a Dean, para salvaros a todos, invoqué al vacío. Tú lo sabes. Yo debía experimentar un momento de verdadera felicidad para que viniese a por mí. </p><p>—Dean nos contó que lo llamaste, que se llevó a Billie... Y que te llevó a ti—explicó, haciéndole entender que eso era todo lo que Dean les había contado.</p><p>—Para invocarlo, para ser feliz, le dije a Dean lo que siento por él. Le dije que le amo. Por eso Amara me trajo de vuelta, por eso dijo lo que dijo,  porque esperaba que Dean...</p><p>—Que Dean fuese feliz contigo—terminó la frase.</p><p>Ambos lo comprendieron en ese instante. Amara sabía desde el principio que Dean correspondía a Castiel, y en un último acto de amor, le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz. </p><p>Castiel ya tenía su respuesta. </p><p>***</p><p>To Be Continued.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>